


The Mind’s Maze

by Aden_Stark



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aden_Stark/pseuds/Aden_Stark
Summary: The maze was complicated, but Thomas has more complicated feelings about newt.His mind became like a maze when he saw newt for the first time.





	The Mind’s Maze

**Author's Note:**

> So far there is Spoilers for the first movie of the maze runner series.
> 
> Although my version soon differs from the movie, there is still main events that happen that will spoil anyone who hasn’t watched the 1st movie.

There was nothing but darkness and the sound of a pig squealing. He couldn’t even remember his name. Where was he?

He was in some kind of box,the chains were churning,it was moving. His head hurt. He couldn’t remember anything.

Suddenly there was light from above, and a group of people were staring at him.

A man jumps down into the box and says “Hello greenie” and drags him up to the ground.

As he gets up he starts running as fast as he can, but he trips and falls and everyone is laughing. 

They put him in a cage for a while.

After a while, the guy remembers that his name is Thomas.

A man approaches the cage, where Thomas is in.

“Hey greenie, my name is Alby, are you going to run off again?

“No, what is this place”, Thomas says.

“Let me show you”, Alby opens the cage and extends a hand to help Thomas out.

Thomas proceeds to explain that he can’t remember anything but his name. Alby tells him that it is normal.

Alby shows him around. Alby tells Thomas that this is the glade,the place we eat, sleep and live.

Alby introduces Thomas to newt, who is leader when Alby is not around.

Thomas immediately likes newt, and can’t stop looking at him.

“What you looking at greenie”, newt asks smiling.

“Nothing”, Thomas says before changing his view to the big wall.

“I thought you had the cut to be a runner, before you fell face first”, newt says jokingly.

Newt and Alby laugh, but Thomas is more interested in newt.

“What is a runner”, Thomas asks newt.

Instead Alby answers by asking newt to find chuck.

Alby brings Thomas to a large wooden tower. 

From up on the tower, Thomas can see the whole community of people. It is very beautiful from up above.

Alby explains that a runner is a person who goes out into the maze, and looks for a way out.

Past the big wall, is where the maze starts. The same big wall, Thomas was looking at earlier.

Thomas still has more questions,but another boy says hello from below.

“Hey chuck”, Alby says.

“Hey Alby”, Chuck says.

Alby brings Thomas back down from the tower and asks Chuck to show him where he will be sleeping.

While Chuck shows Thomas the home, Thomas gets distracted and heads over to the wall.

Chuck finally notices Thomas is gone and chases after him.

“Where are you going, you can’t go in the maze”, Chuck says to Thomas.

“I just want to look”, Thomas says.

Eventually they get within a few feet from the maze opening.

Chuck notices Ben and Minho run from out of the maze, and he says hi to them.

Thomas decides to get even closer but suddenly gets knocked down by a man.

Thomas realizes this is the same man from earlier that he saw from the box.

“You can’t go in there, greenie”, the man named Gally says.

Thomas is about to ask why the hell not, when the maze’s door starts to close.

Getting up, Thomas looks at the maze in awe as it closes completely.

The man known as Gally tells Thomas, next time he will let him go in.

Thomas and Chuck make there way back to the resting spot.

Thomas brushes off the dirt from his shirt and watches as Alby and newt along with others make a bonfire.

Thomas can’t help but look at newt’s long arms and can feel himself blush.

Thomas might not remember much, but he definitely knows he likes the way newt looks.

(To Be Continued)


End file.
